Raindrops and weddings
by UsakoLouise
Summary: what happens it usagi an mamoru are getting married to different people but mamoru doesnt want usagi to get married? with he stop her?


hello all this is my 1st try at a fanfic hope u like it =3

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine **

* * *

Rain, rain, rain was it every going to stop as Usagi looked up from under her little baby pink umbrella, but she didn't care it matched her mood as her mind ran into overdrive with all that had happened today.

"maybe I should give up and marry him, he can help father, an Mamoru getting married to Beryi, I mean she was from a rich family and she had looks the looks she could never have." she though "seiya was nice an he had liked me for 5 years now an I can always learn to love him"

But as she though this something tall came running though the ran, there looked like they had been running for so time as he came under the bus stop were I was standing.

"No way Mamoru, but what was he doing here he was meant to be at dinner with Beryi going over wedding plans, I know this is all a dream my mind is playing tricks on me" she though

"Usagi" it said my name "Usagi I'm not an illusion" Mamoru said

"aren't you" Usagi questioned

" an illusion wouldn't talk to you would it" he said back

"but the rain is so bad why are you here" she questioned again trying to understand why he was standing next to her.

"I was looking for u" he said answering her question, which only made usagi more confused as to why he had come to find me an is this weather.

"looking for me?"

"did u meet him?" he question

"meet him?" I answered now even more confused than before he didn't answer to a couple of seconds but seem like forever

" Seiya" he finally said

"yes" was the only thing I said I could thing on anything else I didn't know what to do but then he moved, moved to look a me, his dark blue eyes looking right into mine dark blue meeting with little blue it almost made me heart stop like every time he looked at me. He always did that to me. I turned always from him

" Did he proposed to you" he asked me but how did he know who could have told him.

" how did u know" I questioned him I didn't wait for a reply I already knew

" the girls told you" I said trying not to sound sad at this fact

"never thought it would happen right? I'm still desired by someone" I said not really know what to do

"then what did you say, how did you answer him?" Mamoru question me but why would he care he's going to get married to Beryi so why does he care, but at that moment he turned me to face him knocking my umbrella out of my hand an onto the floor so now that rain was starting to hit me.

"How did I reply" I question "that has noting to do with you" I said trying not to get mad why does he care he should care he doesn't love me so I should be able to do what I want its my life not his.

"and plus my father already knows an soon you will never have to see me again, an then you can get married an be happy an after I will gat married an be able to help my father." I stopped talking for a second

"it will be better this way" I said trying hard not to let the tears fall out of my eyes but that was easier said than done.

"do you even like him?" he asked me sounding mad at me I didn't understand why

"OF COURSE, every since the first day I meet him, he's only had me in his heart!" I yelled at him

"he liked you, does it mean you have to like him back? Is it that simple?" he yelled at me

"what's not good about it?" I said fighting back tear still not wanting to let him see me cry

"I can't see were it is good!" he yelled at me getting louder with each word

"ATLEAST ITS BETTER THEN ME, unlike me who actually spent 5 year liking someone who will never like me!" I yelled at him letting the tears fall now not caring anymore

"now you can take care of Beryi an not have to care about how I will take it!" I said simple to him with as little emotion in my word as I could.

"why concern yourself with what happens in my life anymore!" I yelled I couldn't help it I didn't know what to do

"all of this has noting to do with you" I said plainly trying to keep me myself from breaking down on the floor and crying my heart out.

"Noting at all!" I was yelling again, an with this I picking up my umbrella an started walking off but unknowing why he stopped me, pulled me down so we were face to face tears ran down my face even more now.

"How can it have noting to do with me?" he yelled at me kind of scaring me

"the one you like is me" he said

"You can't like someone else" he yelled at me again

" your always full of so much confidence" I said

"what is it like?" I continued

"YES…yes the one I like is you… but what can I do you don't like me back.!" I yelled at him trying so hard to stop me tears, with that he pulled me in an kiss me, kiss me with all he had in me I didn't know what to I didn't move I just let him kiss me, I was in to much stock to do anything else after a couple of minutes but it seems like it was only second he pulled always an rested his head on top of mine.

"No you don't… don't like someone else" he told me looking right into my eyes like he could see my heart and with that he hugs me hugged me an I never wanted him to let me go.

* * *

thats all for now tell me what u think an i will add more =3

* * *


End file.
